Highway
by yongjun
Summary: penantian panjang dapat membawakan dua hal; kekecewaan atau sebaliknya. kaisoo


**Highway**

**_You are next to me but I have no place to put my heart  
_****_The words "I love you" scatter on top of the sunset and only the shadow grows longer_**

_(__헤어지자 __– __Seo In-young)_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana pertemuan mereka sebenarnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka terkesan begitu cepat, kasar, dan tidak bermakna. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin, ia langsung tahu Jongin lebih muda darinya karena bocah kecil itu masih tidak mengerti cara 'mengesankan' orang lain. Jongin mungkin terlihat arogan, menyebalkan, sombong, dan berbagai macam sifat buruk lainnya di mata orang tapi Kyungsoo mungkin tidak melihat sifat Jongin seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia langsung mengikuti Jongin kemanapun ia pergi walaupun akhirnya ia akan selalu di dorong dan Kyungsoo akan berjalan dengan terseok dan menangis di dekapan ibunya.

Kyungsoo masih berusia 5 tahun saat itu, masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengancingkan kemeja-nya sedangkan Jongin yang dengan tidak sengaja lagi-lagi bertemu, sudah bisa dengan mudahnya mengancingkan kemeja-nya. Kyungsoo cemberut melihat itu, menarik ujung kemeja Jongin dan memaksa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk mengancingkan kemeja berwarna kuning mencolok miliknya. Jongin dengan menghela nafas panjang dan sambil mengumpat (Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana anak berumur 4 tahun sudah bisa mengumpat dengan pelafalan yang jelas) mengancingkan kemeja milik Kyungsoo.

Semua kejadian itu terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Kyungsoo tentunya sudah bisa mengancingkan kemejanya sendiri, dan juga sudah pasti bisa mengumpat walaupun mengumpat adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya dalam hidup.

Kyungsoo masih sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu. Ceroboh, terlalu gampang bingung dan juga sifat menggemaskan lainnya yang tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan dirinya sejak kecil tetap melekat di dalam jiwanya. Kyungsoo juga masih sama seperti dulu, masih mengagumi Jongin. Ia bahkan dengan rela menunggu Jongin setelah seluruh mata kuliahnya selesai, walaupun terkadang niatan baiknya selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan respon yang menyenangkan dari Jongin. Tapi, bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menunggu lama hanya untuk sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Aku menyukainya selama hampir setengah hidupku bukan tidak berarti apa-apa, aku memang sangat menginginkannya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membolak-balik novel romansa klise di depannya saat Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia sangat gigih untuk mendekati Jongin walaupun lelaki yang mahir menari itu tidak pernah merespon Kyungsoo yang terlalu tergila-gila dengannya.

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti orang yang mencintainya. Kau lebih terdengar…, terobsesi dengannya."

"Aku tahu. Menyeramkan, bukan? Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang sama yang di lakukan orang-orang yang juga sama terobsesi dengan sesuatu di luar sana. Aku akan menunggunya, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk mencintaiku. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang."

"Kau terdengar gila. Lalu, apa hal yang sangat ingin kau dapatkan dari seorang brengsek seperti Kim Jongin? Kau tahu dia tidak akan memberikanmu apa-apa selain penderitaan. Ia bahkan dengan mudahnya mengencani semua wanita jalang padahal ia jelas-jelas mengetahui kau sangat menyukainya."

"Aku tidak akan terlalu berharap banyak padanya karena aku tahu sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah ada di dalam jangkauan-ku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum tulus untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Walaupun hanya sekali, aku sangat ingin melihatnya tersenyum tulus untukku. Aku juga percaya takdir akan menemani-ku melewati penantian panjang ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menutup novel itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau tahu? Takdir hanya untuk orang bodoh dan menyedihkan sepertimu. Aku berbicara ini bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkanmu. Aku berbicara ini dari sudut pandang seorang sahabat yang peduli dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu bodoh dan terus-terusan menunggu kepastian yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan datang padanya. Takdir? Omong kosong, kau bodoh jika mempercayai takdir akan datang dan membantumu mendapatkan hati si brengsek itu. Kau bisa saja pintar dalam berbagai mata pelajaran tapi kau tidak pernah memakai logika-mu dalam melihat realita kehidupan yang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu dan sekarang ini sedang terjadi dengan-mu." Baekhyun meneguk habis Americano-nya, mengumpat karena lagi-lagi lupa ia belum memasukkan gula sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata yang masih saja duduk mematung mendengarkan semua pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia bantah.

-o-

**_I thought if I endured through a couple days, I would forget someone like you  
_****_But the me inside is whispering; that there won't be a person that I'll love like I loved you_**

_(__녹는중 __– __Davichi)_

Kyungsoo dengan tenang menunggu Jongin di depan pintu kelas menari walaupun jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya ia segera pulang sekarang, mengetahui kakaknya pasti sudah pulang kerja sejam yang lalu dan ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk makan malam mereka karena orang tua mereka pasti masih sibuk dengan bisnis di luar kota. Kyungsoo tidak begitu memperdulikan kakaknya, menurutnya kakaknya sudah cukup dewasa untuk membeli makan malam sendiri tanpa harus terus-terusan menyuruhnya.

Kyungsoo memainkan beberapa permainan di ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu. Ia tidak pernah bosan menunggu Jongin pulang dari kelas menari-nya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama walaupun ia sangat tahu Jongin akan langsung menghindarinya dan pulang bersama beberapa temannya dan menganggap Kyungsoo tidak pernah hadir. Dulu, sangat dulu, Kyungsoo memang sempat merasa tersakiti. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dan fakta bahwa Jongin memang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada tidak pernah menghentikan semangatnya untuk mengejar Jongin.

Orang-orang mulai keluar satu persatu dari kelas menari. Kyungsoo hafal mereka semua. Ia memperhatikan wajah mereka satu-satu dan menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah keluar kecuali Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya tetap bersabar dan menunggu Jongin. Hingga 30 menit kemudian, Jongin tidak kunjung keluar dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat panik. Ia langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu kelas menari walaupun Jongin sudah berkali-kali mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak boleh membuka pintu kelas menari apapun yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari melihat Jongin yang sedang memegang pergelangan kakinya. Terlihat seperti terkilir. Kyungsoo, tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang akan memarahinya nanti langsung berjongkok di depan Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mencoba melakukan beberapa lompatan dan salah perkiraan lalu kakiku terkilir lalu-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari kelas menari seperti orang gila. Ia langsung pergi ke rumah Jongdae, teman satu fakultasnya yang rumahnya paling dekat dengan kampus (Jongdae menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk pergi ke kampus dengan bus dari rumahnya). Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Jongin yang sedang kesakitan dan ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Jongdae 25 menit dengan berlari. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Jongdae seperti orang kesetanan. Ia langsung masuk saat Jongdae membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak perduli dengan pandangan bingung dari Jongdae. Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke lemari pendingin, mengambil beberapa es batu dan juga Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sebuah handuk. Ia membungkuk seperlunya ke arah kedua orang tua Jongdae yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Aku berhutang kepadamu, Jongdae-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu kembali berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari rumah Jongdae. Ia berlari dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kendalanya dalam berlari adalah satu, kakinya terlalu pendek untuk dibawa berlari cepat dan ia sekarang sedang terbawa panik antara es batu yang akan mencair dan juga Jongin yang masih harus menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam ruang menari tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu dan langsung berhenti saat ia melihat Luhan, salah satu penari terbaik se-kampus dan juga senior-nya. Ia tidak memikirkan Luhan sekarang, ia hanya memikirkan sakit hati yang langsung ia rasakan saat melihat Jongin memeluk Luhan dengan mata tertutup, jelas terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya jika ia sedang menahan sakit. Luhan mengelus punggung Jongin dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo sampai lelaki kecil itu membuat suara terbatuk.

"Ah, aku pikir mungkin es batu ini bisa membantu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kompres tempat terkilirnya dengan es batu yang dibalut dengan handuk ini. Aku harap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo meletakkan es batu yang sudah setengahnya mencair dan juga handuk di depan Luhan dan Jongin yang sudah tidak berpelukan namun masih terlalu dekat untuk satu sama lain. Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin sendirian. Ia berhenti saat memegang kenop pintu. Mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

"Aku harap kakimu yang terkilir cepat sembuh dan kau bisa menang dalam kompetisi balet itu."

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kelas menari. Tidak memperhatikan Jongin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang tahu kenapa alasan ia selalu menghabiskan waktu lebih di kelas menari- itu semua agar ia bisa membuat tariannya lebih halus untuk kompetisi balet yang ia akan ikuti bulan depan.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia yang biasanya akan langsung terdiam dan mengikuti kata-kata kakaknya saat marah sekarang malah mengabaikannya dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang belum diganti dan sudah pasti berbau keringat karena ia yang terus berlari bolak-balik dari rumah Jongdae ke kampus. Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, membiarkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menutup diri dan hanya memikirkan Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin tanpa punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri yang mulai hilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya, mungkin ini akan membutuhkan proses yang lama, tapi ia yakin ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah apalagi dengan dukungan teman-temannya yang memang tidak pernah mendukung 'kegilaannya' terhadap seorang Kim Jongin yang memang sudah dipandang jelek oleh seluruh orang.

Ternyata, itu semua lebih susah dari yang ia pikirkan. Ia terus-terusan menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan namun ia tetap berakhir dengan kembali perhatian dengan Jongin walaupun respon yang di dapat tetap sama.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ini semua mustahil. Kau terlalu mencintainya! Kau bahkan diam saja saat melihat si brengsek itu berciuman dengan wanita lain dan kau bilang itu mungkin hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kejutan yang mungkin takdir akan berikan untukmu? Berhenti menonton atau membaca segala cerita tentang akhir yang bahagia! Astaga, Do Kyungsoo, sampai kapan aku harus mencoba membangunkanmu, membuatmu sadar bahwa hidup ini tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi akhir yang bahagia seperti yang selalu kau lihat atau bayangkan? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengharapkan dia akan tersenyum tulus untukmu?" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Ia sudah terlalu frustasi, lelah menghadapi Kyungsoo yang selalu teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia membenci sifat Kyungsoo yang satu ini, terlalu berharap. Ia tidak pernah mau sahabatnya yang satu ini akan menjadi yang tertinggal dengan luka mendalam pada akhirnya. Hal terakhir yang ingin dia rasakan di dunia ini adalah putus dengan Chanyeol dan yang kedua melihat Kyungsoo terluka dengan luka yang sangat dalam hingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Mereka berdua akan selalu seperti ini, terlihat akur pada awalnya dan akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat dengan suara tinggi Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan sementara Kyungsoo hanya akan selalu mendengarkan, tidak pernah bisa membantah apa yang Baekhyun katakan karena memang apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu selalu benar.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membuat hati ini berhenti menginginkannya. Walaupun seluruh badanku mengatakan sudah lelah dengan hari yang dipenuhi dengan mengejar-nya, hati ini tidak pernah kalah melawan otak yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang sepertinya. Aku selalu mengalami konflik dengan diriku sendiri, haruskah aku mengakhiri hidup agar bisa terbebas dari semua beban ini? Aku terdengar berlebihan tapi memang jika cara terakhir untukku bisa bahagia dan tenang tanpa bayangan darinya adalah dengan musnah dari dunia ini, aku mungkin akan melakukannya."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Darimana pikiran bodoh itu berasal? Kau terdengar menyedihkan dan memuakkan. Termakan dengan semua omong kosong yang orang berikan kepadamu tentang mati menyelesaikan segala masalah. Bangun, Kyungsoo-ah, bangun! Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada dia yang harus kau perhatikan! Ada aku, kakakmu, orang tua-mu ataupun orang lain yang sampai kapanpun kau tidak pernah sadar selalu memperdulikanmu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan 'pangeran' brengsekmu itu!

Kau ingin membuat hidupmu seperti cerita berakhir bahagia dimana kau dan dia akhirnya bersatu, Kyungsoo-ah? Aku yakin kau akan menyesali itu jika kau menjadikan bersamanya pilihan terakhir hidupmu. Pikirkan apa yang aku katakan barusan. Pikirkan hingga kau mengingat semua perkataan yang aku katakan kepadamu. Pikirkan sampai kau benar-benar bisa memegang sesuatu yang semu, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa harus tahu bagaimana caranya kembali." Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dengan menyenggol bahunya keras.

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang. Ia akan berubah menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang baru. Do Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah berharap akan kebahagiaan, tapi berharap bagaimana caranya ia tetap bertahan melawan segala tekanan yang dunia berikan kepadanya. Kyungsoo bahkan menerima tawaran Yixing untuk datang klab malam itu. Membuat Yixing berkali-kali mengirimnya pesan singkat tentang ia benar-benar atau tidak karena Kyungsoo selama ini selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke tempat semacam klab.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri memasuki klab. Ia bukannya tidak pernah datang ke klab, ia hanya tidak senang dengan bau-bau menyengat yang selalu mengganggunya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan minuman beralkohol, jadi ia memilih untuk memesan apa yang Yixing pesan. Minuman alkohol yang Yixing pesan memiliki nama gabungan dari bahasa Inggris yang aneh, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Kyungsoo meneguk minuman beralkohol itu dalam sekali tegukan. Rasa pahit mirip dengan Americano tanpa gula yang selalu Baekhyun berikan untuknya saat ia kalah tantangan langsung memasuki kerongkongannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai minuman alkohol itu, terasa terlalu pahit dan membakar kerongkongannya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Wufan dan Yixing bisa begitu mencintai minuman itu. Kepala Kyungsoo langsung terasa pening, ia sadar dirinya tidak akan pernah memberikan toleransi untuk alkohol. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Yixing dan Wufan yang malah melakukan lomba siapa yang paling kuat untuk minum bir paling banyak. Kyungsoo berjalan ke lantai dansa, tempat yang terlalu asing untuknya namun serasa menarik tubuhnya untuk mencoba lantai dansa.

Kyungsoo tahu betul resiko apa yang harus ia hadapi saat berdansa di lantai dansa. Bergesekan badan dengan orang asing. Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu nyaman namun ia juga tidak begitu terganggu dengan seseorang yang mulai menaruh tangan di pangkal pinggulnya. Terlalu bawah hingga ia merasakan mungkin orang itu akan sebentar lagi menyentuh bokongnya. Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan itu semua, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya, melupakan rasa sakit yang terlalu lama ia pendam sendiri. Orang itu membalik badan Kyungsoo. Pupil mata Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya membesar melihat seorang Kim Jongin berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Jongin tidak terlihat begitu terkejut, ia terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jongin makin mendekatkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo hingga ia yakin tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, mencium Kyungsoo pelan di bibirnya yang masih terbuka sedikit. Ciuman itu tidak terlalu spesial. Hanya bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Namun, untuk Kyungsoo, ciuman itu berarti segalanya untuknya. Ciuman itu mendalam saat Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang ternyata menatapnya juga. Kyungsoo mengikuti instingnya, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok, atau apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan kalau ia tahu Kyungsoo baru saja berciuman dengan Jongin. Ciuman dari Jongin terasa sangat mengintimidasi tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasakan semua itu. Jongin menciumnya dengan sangat kasar, namun tidak terlalu kasar untuk selera Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja, ciuman pertama Kyungsoo bukanlah Jongin, tapi tidak ada ingatan tentang ciuman-ciuman yang dilakukannya sebelumnya karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah cara Jongin menariknya ke sebuah kamar dengan ranjang yang sempit, membuat mereka tidak mempunyai ruang lain untuk bergerak selain menempel pada satu sama lain atau mungkin dengan pilihan terbaik menindih satu sama lain. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih pilihan kedua dengan Jongin yang menindih pria yang pastinya lebih kecil darinya itu. Jongin membiarkan kedua tangannya bermain di rambut Kyungsoo yang memegang bahu Jongin erat, seakan-akan Jongin akan pergi kapanpun ia melepaskan pegangannya. Jongin melepas ciuman itu, menatap Kyungsoo dibawahnya yang sedang terengah-engah, matanya masih tertutup dan dahinya mengkerut. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang sedang Kyungsoo miliki.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan. Apa aku menakutimu? Kau ingin kita berhenti?"

"Aku takut…, takut kau terlalu mabuk sehingga dengan gampangnya berakhir denganku disini. Kau mungkin tidak akan melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama besok. Ah, lupakan itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku…" Jongin bisa dengan cepat menangkap nada suara Kyungsoo yang berisi dengan kepedihan. Jongin ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di hatinya, bahwa ia selalu ingin melihat Kyungsoo, bahwa ia bahkan tidak sempat meneguk satu gelaspun karena ia terlalu takut saat melihat ada seorang pria yang hampir memeluknya di lantai dansa, bahwa ia sangat benci dengan dirinya yang tidak pernah menyadari seluruh kesalahan yang ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, tapi sayangnya tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia hanya terdiam. Menatap mata Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku mungkin berkencan dengan siapapun yang kau lihat selama ini, aku tidak pernah berakhir dengan mereka di ranjang seperti yang aku lakukan denganmu."

Jongin tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo sehingga ia menutup matanya sambil mengatakan kata-kata itu. Jongin mungkin brengsek, namun ia tidak pernah berbohong dengan perasaannya. Ini semua diluar skenario, Jongin berharap Kyungsoo akan mendorongnya atau menonjoknya tapi ia malah merasakan kepalanya tertarik kebawah dan Kyungsoo menciumnya. Ciuman yang terkesan ragu dan ceroboh namun manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena Jongin bisa dengan jelas merasakan Kyungsoo yang gugup dengan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berhenti kalau kita melanjutkan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti, bahkan saat kau memintaku atau memohon kepadaku untuk berhenti." Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, mengelus leher Jongin pelan lalu berpindah ke pipinya, memberikan sentuhan hangat lalu mencium kening Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berhenti. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan ini dengan sangat berkesan sehingga aku tidak bisa melupakan sedikitpun sentuhan yang kau berikan untukku."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka berdua bisa tiba-tiba begitu saja telanjang, merasakan kulit masing-masing bersentuhan. Kyungsoo tentu baru merasakan ini. Rasanya terlalu asing, namun menyenangkan. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mulut Jongin begitu mahir dalam memberikannya _blowjob_. Kyungsoo sering melihat Chanyeol mengajak Sehun menonton beberapa video porno tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal yang sama, terutama melakukannya dengan Jongin. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Keraguan tentu hinggap di benak Kyungsoo, namun ia mengesampingkan itu semua. Setelah semua ini berakhir, Kyungsoo akan segera mengambil keputusan. Tetap bersama dengan Jongin atau melupakannya untuk selamanya dan memulai awal yang baru dengan hidupnya.

Jongin berhenti memberikan Kyungsoo _blowjob _saat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu mengeluarkan cairan di mulutnya. Jongin langsung menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih minuman alkohol yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya tadi daripada harus merasakan cairan itu, namun Jongin membuat segalanya terasa lebih mudah, manis, dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana Jongin melakukannya, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia makin mencintai perlakuan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit tulang selangka Kyungsoo, sangat keras hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda namun belum cukup keras untuk membuatnya terluka. Hanya sebagai pertanda bahwa Jongin memang betul-betul ingin Kyungsoo merasakan ketulusannya di setiap gigitan yang diberikannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana membalasnya, ia hanya membiarkan Jongin mengontrol permainan mereka. Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menggigit titik sensitifnya dibawah pusar. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin, terlalu bingung bagaimana mengimbangi permainan Jongin. Ia tidak pernah ikut jika Sehun dan Chanyeol mengadakan acara rutin setiap bulan; semalaman menonton video dewasa bersama. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yanglebih dari berciuman sebelumnya.

Keduanya telah bermandikan keringat, dan Jongin tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mereka melakukan kegiatan inti- Jongin selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat dia ada di ambang segalanya karena dia akan menjadi lebih agresif dan akan menyelesaikan apapun yang dilakukannya dengan sempurna, sama halnya seperti menari, Jongin akan mulai ke koreografi yang sesungguhnya saat seluruh badannya dalam posisi dimana ia kelelahan, karena itu membuatnya merasakan ia harus melakukan lebih baik.

Jongin memutar badan Kyungsoo, bersiap untuk melakukan persiapan untuk lelaki dibawahnya. Kyungsoo terlihat menggenggam terlalu erat bantal dibawahnya, tanda bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Jongin berhenti lalu kembali membalikkan badan Kyungsoo menjadi menghadapnya, membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan, mencium kening dan hidung Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan, seakan-akan Kyungsoo adalah benda rapuh yang akan pecah jika tidak diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Kau tahu? Pertemuan pertama kita saat bersama orang tua kita dulu..., aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti sopan santun. Orang tuaku tidak terlalu perduli denganku, mereka mengajakku ke pertemuan rekan kerja mereka karena mereka memang diharuskan membawa keluarga. Orang tuaku pergi dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, meninggalkanku yang tidak mengerti apapun sendirian. Saat itu, seorang lelaki kecil datang kepadaku dan mulai mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku risih, tapi aku menyukai perasaan risih yang diberikan lelaki kecil itu padaku karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang mengikutiku, seperti ingin menjagaku, takut kalau akan terjadi hal buruk kepadaku. Aku mendorongmu saat itu karena tahu ternyata orang tuaku yang bodoh itu melupakanku dan pergi entah kemana, aku bingung dan melampiaskan amarahku kepada anak yang tidak bersalah itu, padahal dia hanya mengikutiku untuk mengambil sepotong tiramisu dan jus jeruk. Aku melihatnya dengan perasaan cemas yang berlari ke arah ibunya. Aku cemburu dengan lelaki kecil itu karena dia memiliki kehangatan keluarga yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, dan lagi-lagi ia mengikuti-ku walaupun dia tahu aku akan selalu mendorongnya.

Lelaki itu mengikutiku hingga aku masuk ke kampus. Ia tidak mengharapkan banyak dariku, ia tidak marah saat aku jelas-jelas menghancurkan perasaannya. Walaupun aku telah menghancurkan perasaannya, dia terus kembali dan terus memperhatikanku. Aku merasa seperti makhluk hidup yang sempurna saat dia ada di dekatku.

Alasanku tidak mendekatinya? Karena aku takut, aku takut kalau aku berharap banyak, ia akan jatuh dari genggamanku. Tapi, aku seharusnya berhenti meragukan ketulusannya. Kau tahu kapan aku merasakan ia benar-benar akan selamanya ada untukku? Saat ia berlari hanya untuk mengambilkanku es batu dan ia memberikanku semangat untuk kompetisi balet-ku, walaupun aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kepedihan dimatanya saat melihatku berpelukan dengan salah satu temanku yang juga mengencani temannya tapi dia tidak pernah tahu karena dia terlalu memfokuskan perhatiannya untukku. Dan ia tidak akan pernah tahu satu hal, sebenarnya sahabatnya selalu memarahinya dan memberhentikannya untuk mendekatiku karena sahabatnya itu ingin tahu seberapa besar ia mencintaiku, dan untungnya, sahabatnya itu adalah sepupuku yang membuatku makin mudah mendapatkan segala yang aku butuhkan tentangnya."

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo selama ia berbicara. Menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Kyungsoo lalu kemudian menciumnya lama.

"Aku tidak ingin kau takut karena saat pagi datang, kau akan melihatku disisimu, selamanya."

Kyungsoo tanpa keraguan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Jongin mempersiapkannya lalu memasukinya. Rasanya sakitnya tidak tertahankan, rasa sakitnya sangat terasa hingga Kyungsoo harus memberitahu Jongin berhenti beberapa kali agar ia bisa mengambil nafas lalu menyuruhnya untuk memulai lagi. Kyungsoo melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat Jongin berhasil menyentuh bagian yang membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan. Jongin menjambak rambutnya pelan, membuat kepala Kyungsoo berbalik ke samping lalu Jongin mulai menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan takut kehilangan, kebahagiaan, kecemasan menjadi satu.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka melakukannya, yang ia tahu ia merasakan hidupnya lengkap.

-o-

**_I catalog these steps now, decisive and intentioned, precise and patterned specifically to yours  
_****_I'm talented at breathing, especially exhaling. so that my chest will rise and fall with yours_**

_(Bend and Not Break - __Dashboard Confessional)_

Kyungsoo terbangun karena cahaya remang yang melewati tirai yang masih belum terbuka. Kyungsoo terbangun dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan. Ia mencoba bangun, lalu menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jongin yang masih memeluk pinggangnya karena ranjang mereka yang terlalu sempit, membuat keduanya tidak bisa begitu banyak bergerak. Tapi, Kyungsoo mencintai posisi ini. Terkesan seakan-akan mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo bangun dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya, membawanya ke kamar mandi dengan jalan yang tertatih karena rasa sakit itu masih sangat terasa. Tapi, Kyungsoo punya pengalaman baru yang membuatnya bukan membenci rasa sakit ini, justru mencintainya, karena itu tanda bahwa apa yang ia dan Jongin lakukan memang bukan hanya angan-angannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi cukup lama karena ia kesusahan membersihkan dirinya karena rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di perut Jongin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencubit pipi lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu keras, membuat sang pemilik pipi langsung mengerang tidak senang dan mengadakan aksi balas dendam dengan menggelitiki orang diatasnya tanpa ampun, membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Keduanya tertawa senang, tertawa lepas. Jongin terpukau dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, senyuman tulus yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya karena ia selalu menginginkan ini- senyuman tulus dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu mencium bibir Jongin cepat, terlalu cepat bahkan.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu tersenyum tulus seperti itu untukku. Hanya untukku seorang."

"Sekarang, kau bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun kau mau." Jongin menurunkan badannya dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo, memeluk badan kecilnya tanpa melepas ciuman. Ciuman termanis yang keduanya pernah rasakan, ciuman yang tidak dipenuhi nafsu, mungkin hanya hasrat untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya dengan Jongin. Mereka menaiki bus bersama, mencuri beberapa ciuman saat para penumpang yang isinya hampir lansia semua tidak melihat, bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta norak untuk satu sama lain, dan mampir untuk membeli es krim, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mencium bibir saat keduanya dengan sengaja meninggalkan es krim di sekitar bibir.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin masuk ke rumahnya, dan menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Yixing bahkan Wufan sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu. Dengan tatapan bingung, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ternyata, aku berhasil membuatmu bimbang berkali-kali namun kau mampu melewati semuanya karena tidak mengikuti kata hatimu! Aku sangat bangga denganmu, Kyungsoo-ah!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat, sehingga Jongin harus turun tangan untuk memisahkan keduanya. Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum, berbagai ucapan selamat langsung berdatangan untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum karena ternyata orang-orang mendukung hubungan mereka yang memang terdengar aneh namun romantis dan sempurna saat mereka benar-benar memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Hari dimana Jongin mengikuti kompetisi balet itu akhirnya datang. Kyungsoo dengan setia datang tepat waktu untuk mendukung kekasihnya. Luhan berkali-kali menenangkan Jongin yang mengeluarkan keringat dari tangannya karena terlalu gugup. Ia bukan gugup karena mungkin banyak peserta lain yang jauh lebih unggul darinya, ia gugup karena Kyungsoo akan menontonnya, sehingga ia harus mengeluarkan sebaik yang dia bisa agar membuat Kyungsoo terkesan.

Tiba giliran Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan semangat langsung duduk tegak dan melihat kekasihnya melakukan lompatan hebat dan beberapa putaran yang terlihat sangat rumit namun indah. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti bagaimana Jongin bisa begitu fleksibel di ranjang, mungkin karena ia adalah penari balet sehingga gerakannya sesuai dengan ritme, tidak ada keraguan dan hanya mengikuti apa yang tubuhnya inginkan. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat penampilan Jongin berakhir. Ia sangat bangga dengan penampilan kekasihnya itu.

Walaupun hasil yang keluar mengecewakan, setidaknya menjadi di tempat yang kedua tidak terlalu buruk menurut Jongin karena menurutnya ini masih permulaan untuknya, masih banyak kompetisi lain yang harus ia menangkan. Ini hanya titik kecil dimana ia akan membuat suatu yang besar suatu hari nanti.

Kyungsoo datang ke belakang panggung dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia terlihat sangat gembira dan langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kau tidak kecewa aku juara kedua?"

"Untuk apa kecewa? Kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang kedua baru menjadi yang pertama. Kau harus merasakan tekanannya, agar kau tidak pernah berhenti hanya di satu titik pencapaian, kau harus lebih mengeksplor dirimu. Ah, aku tidak perduli kau juara keberapa, yang harus kau perdulikan adalah aku sangat bangga dengan penampilan hebatmu!" Kyungsoo menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman kemenangan untuk Jongin. Ciuman yang langsung membuat Luhan yang berada satu ruangan bersama mereka langsung berlari keluar, tidak tahan dengan adegan 'tidak tahu malu' di depannya.

"Aku juga tidak akan perduli aku juara berapa. Yang aku perdulikan hanya dirimu yang akan terus bersamaku hingga nanti." Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan menciumnya lagi.

* * *

aduh maaf banget sweet rendezvous mesti diundur deh tanggal updatenya karena hari senin saya ukk-_-"

dan menurut saya, dari sudut pandang bukan fans exo ataupun hater, melainkan kpop fans, buat penantian 1 tahun exo's comeback was a total disappointment... nonetheless, the coreography was impressive & im waiting for xoxo full album! saya cinta mati pengen denger my lady dan juga mv exo yg drama ver=)) karena kai ciuman ama cewek makanya itu saya bingung feel mau ngelanjutin sweet rendezvous hilang seketika dan juga karena filenya udah 3 kali kehapus saat saya lagi asyik nulis-_-" saya banyak nonton film bl jepang sama korea terus ketemu pasangan gay asli china terus saya suka banget eh ternyata mereka udah putus makin berantakan feel saya-_-" (abaikan)


End file.
